


Dear Theodosia (Reprise)

by Fratboybry



Series: Shipping Songfics [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Lexa death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: "River?” Clarke asked from the doorframe. “Could you come here please?”ORIn this fic, we’re saying that Lexa’s death came later-after she and Clarke married and had a daughter named RiverThis is literally just angst. I'm sorry.





	Dear Theodosia (Reprise)

“River?” Clarke asked from the doorframe. “Could you come here please?”

“But Mommy I’m tir-” The little girl groaned from underneath her furs.

“I know baby. Mommy is too. Please come.” Clarke interrupted, her voice raw and scratchy.

River sighed but did as her mother said, stumbling out of the warm bed and searched for her mother's hand into the low candlelight.

Clarke took her hand gently, leading her into she and Lexa’s quarters, once warm and joyous, but now cold and melancholy. River noticed the red around her mother’s eyes the same time Clarke started talking.

“River, do you remember Nomon leaving?” Clarke asked gently, but demons, grief and bile were all slowly inching up her throat, threatening to choke her.

River sat down on the edge of the bed and tiredly swung her feet as she nodded. “Yes. She said she wouldn't be long, and when she came back, she would take me on my first hunt.” The girl said happily and proudly. “Why?”

“River...Nomon’s not coming back.” Clarke whispered, her eyes becoming glassy again for the hundredth time.

“What? What do you mean Mommy?” River asked, her wide innocent eyes, vibrant forest green, starting to become red and glass over.

“There was an accident, River. Your mother got hurt.” Clarke explained, tears now rolling down her cheeks. “They couldn't… she’s gone, sweetheart.” She choked out, falling to her knees in front of her daughter.

River jumped off the bed and into her mother's arms. “Beja, Mommy. Nou cry.” She pleaded.

Clarke pulled her daughter in close to her chest and sobbed, as River soon followed suit. Clarke had no idea how long had passed when she pulled back enough to look at her now hiccuping daughter.

River’s eyes were still so innocent, unknowing of all the blood that decorated her mother’s hands.

“I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I know how close you two were…” Clarke had to swallow down the lump in her throat, swallowing all the memories down too.

All the days Lexa would train River, then take her horseback riding through the huge woods to cool off, just the two of them. Or the times Lexa would take off for an afternoon to take River to the nearby ponds to teach her how to swim. Or the rare nights Lexa would sneak off with their daughter out into a clearing in the woods, the two wrapped in furs together as Lexa recited stories of the old days, and all the constellations and what they mean, before telling River about her mommy, the woman who fell from the stars to teach the ground how to love.

And River would always fall asleep soon after, her huge intelligent eyes, so vibrant and green just like her Nomon’s used to be, shutting finally to fall into a peaceful sleep on her mother’s shoulder and in the safety of her arms.

Her mother, who was trained to never be weak, to never let anyone into her heart, who smiled so brightly and loved so fully, who’s body had been rushed back to Polis, only to find it couldn't be saved. Her mother, who Clarke held in her final moments, who whispered River’s name like a prayer, before succumbing to the dark.

“Mommy,” River whimpered pitifully. “I want Nomon.” She met Clarke's eyes as her own watered again with a new wave of tears.

“I know, baby.” Clarke whispered as River buried her head in her mother’s shirt to hide her cries. “I do too.” She whispered to herself, as she rocked her daughter gently, as she cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms, wishing they were her Nomon’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Love this? Hate this? Mixed thoughts? Don't tell me what to feel just let me live, Carol? Then you should comment!!!
> 
> STALK ME:  
> Instagram: the.closet.case  
> Tumblr: theclosetcase


End file.
